historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Castor Troy
Castor Troy (1965-1997), also known as Robert Matthews, was a dangerous terrorist from the United States who was responsible for several attacks in the Los Angeles area of California. He was killed in an FBI operation in 1997 in which he wore the face of FBI agent Sean Archer, who wore his face in a botched undercover operation. Biography Castor Troy was born in 1965 in the United States, and was the older brother of Pollux Troy. Castor was insane and believed in killing for fun, and he was known to be a man who slept with women and children. Troy became a dangerous terrorist with the help of his younger brother and the married couple Dietrich Hassler and Sasha Hassler, the latter of whom with he had a son named Adam. Troy's first major act was the 23 April 1991 murder of Daniel Cohen, a 41-year-old Swiss banker, who was flying with $5,000,000 on his plane. Troy amputated his arms before shooting him in the head with his own gun. On 9 September, he attempted to assassinate FBI agent Sean Archer while he was with his young son Michael Archer in a Griffith Park carousel. He used a sniper rifle and shot Archer, but it traveled through his back and killed his son. Castor Troy then fled the scene, and Sean Archer became obsessed with revenge. However, Troy continued to kill with impunity. On 4 June 1993 he was responsible for the murder of 56-year-old informant Leon "Coy" Katz in a car bombing, having known him through casual business and social contact. Katz had evidence linking the Troy brothers to many crimes from 1988 to 1993, so he was a liability. On 12 July 1994 he killed 52-year-old Croatian ambassador Alfred Evans in Berlin along with his brother, with fourteen rounds hitting the ambassador. The United States was blamed for his death, with a terrorist counter strike expected. However, in 1997 Troy was tracked down by the FBI to a private plane that was leaving a small Los Angeles airfield, and his plane was chased down by the FBI. Troy shot an undercover female FBI agent who was in the disguise of a flight assistant on the plane and dropped her body on the tarmac as the plane continued running, and when the plane crashed into an engine room on the airfield, Troy killed many FBI agents. He was eventually defeated by Archer and he was believed dead after a turbine's wind sent him crashing into a gate, supposedly breaking his back and neck. However, he was kept on life support after the FBI found out about a plan to blow up a community center in Central Los Angeles, as they needed to find out about the plot from Pollux. The FBI planned to have Troy's face removed and given to Archer, whose face would remain stored until the job was done. Troy's body was to be burnt after the plot was thwarted and Pollux spoke, and the operation was successful. However, Archer ended up in a high-security prison on an oil platform in the Pacific Ocean, while Castor lay in a coma on a hospital bed in the Walsh Institute. Troy awoke without a face and proceeded to force the doctor to give him the face of Archer, before taking all of the FBI agents aware of the undercover mission and tying them into a circle of chairs, and he covered them in oil and set them on fire. Troy, wearing the face of Archer and having eliminated all people who knew of the operation, returned to his job and became a hero for "forcing" Pollux to confess the location of the bomb and defusing it. Troy became a hero at his workplace and was given all the resources at his disposal despite the objections of his boss Victor Lazzaro, who disapproved of his Gestapo tactics. Troy failed to prevent Archer from escaping the rig with aid from Ivan Dubov (who did not survive), but he attacked the home of the Hasslers, which was defended by several guards. The SWAT team sent to attack the home suffered heavy losses despite killing many of the gangsters, and Troy killed Dietrich Hassler, but Pollux was thrown through a skylight and killed by Archer and Archer escaped. Troy killed Lazzaro soon after to become the active director of the covert FBI team, making it look as if it were a heart attack; it also ended Lazzaro's plan to shut Troy down due to his large losses in the raid on the Hasslers' mansion. He headed to the funeral of Lazzaro with Archer's family, but at that point, Archer's wife had found out about the switch by taking a blood sample of Troy and confirming that he was not her real husband. At the funeral, Archer and Sasha Hassler planned to take down the fake Archer, and put an end to his mischief. The funeral was heald near a beach, and after the procession left, Archer lit a candle for his son. However, Troy confronted him with two of his henchmen, who held his wife and daughter hostage. Archer was aided by Sasha, and the shooting began. Sasha saved Archer's wife but was mortally wounded, and she told Archer to take in her son. Troy's henchmen were killed and Archer was shot by his daughter, who did not believe his story about being her true father, but Archer pursued Troy in a speedboat chase. After a long fight, their boat flew off of a rock and they landed on a beach, while the speedboat exploded. Troy was shot in the chest with a harpoon by Archer and was stuck to the pier in a crucifix form, and his terrorism ended. Archer soon got his face back and returned to normal life, having taken down Castor Troy. Category:Americans Category:Killed Category:1965 births Category:1997 deaths Category:Italian-Americans Category:Catholics Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries